Hallelujah
by JustGrace13
Summary: His larger hands seemed to swallow her dainty fingers but as the morning light slid into the room, her head was resting comfortably in the crook of his neck and, with his help to complete the chords, she could play "La Sirena" in its entirety. ChadxKarin


Yet another ChadxKarin fic :) I think it's become an obsession. This one is a future fic, the scenes are based loosely on the verses of the song "Hallelujah." I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Their relationship had started innocently enough. Karin was attending Tokyo University in the fall and she needed somewhere to stay. Her brother called in a favor and she moved in with Chad, living in Tokyo to work on his music and make a living.<p>

**Hellelujah**

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

"Don't you ever take a break?"

The older man grinned and before they knew it, Karin's study break had turned into an all-night music lesson.

His larger hands seemed to swallow her dainty fingers but as the morning light slid into the room, her head was resting comfortably in the crook of his neck and, with his help to complete the chords, she could play "La Sirena" in its entirety.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

In the fall, because the apartment was poorly heated, Karin invited him to spend his nights in the only bedroom. He declined and held out until mid-October, when she decided to join him on the fold-out couch in the living room, insisting that this was a one-time thing and she would buy thicker bedding and a new heater in the morning.

She had made the process easier on him by "forgetting" to go to the store the next day but he imagined that Karin had already decided on the matter and he really would have been foolish not to go along with it.

He didn't protest as she climbed on top of him that night, pulling him up towards her in a long, lingering kiss.

By the time she graduated, Karin had top grades, a well-paying journalism job, and a boyfriend who played "La Sirena" when she couldn't sleep.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

They got a house closer to Karakura, but not so close that certain family members would be able to drop in whenever they felt so inclined.

Ichigo and Rukia visited when they weren't busy with shinigami duties and Yuzu visited when she wasn't busy with motherhood duties. Isshin visited the least but no one was unhappy.

By the time Chad realized something was strange, he had also realized that it was something Karin did not wish to talk about. He watched with sadness in his heart the swirl of emotions ranging from adoration to jealousy swarming in Karin's eyes whenever Yuzu brought her four children to visit.

Yuzu stopped bringing her family with her as often when Karin was diagnosed officially.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

There was a time when Karin drew into herself and stayed there. She had quit her job and she lost interest in most things, including Chad and music.

One day, a cold, rainy, dismal day, Chad sat at the foot of their bed and watched his wife cry. He swept up the things that she threw against the wall and locked their two cats outside of the house for their own safety.

Finally, he picked her up off the floor and carried her back to bed.

"Don't you ever take a break?" And he kissed her forehead and for the first time in months, she tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him back.

"I've missed you." She slid her hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head. The thunder outside seemed to echo their feelings exactly.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

She lived exactly nine more months than she was expected to. Never had Chad seen her more happy than in her last months, belly swollen and face aglow.

They decorated a nursery with pink trim and teddy bears because she insisted it would be a girl. She could feel it.

The baby was born healthy and without complications. They gave her a name that meant "love" and lived together in bliss for a month.

Karin died at age twenty-eight. The sickness had come back with a vengeance and she spent her last days in the hospital with her baby girl in her arms and her husband playing "La Sirena."

A broken and empty man, Chad left his daughter with her Uncle Ichigo and Aunt Rukia until he had sold the house and bought a smaller one closer to the houses of his father-in-law and of Yuzu and her family.

By her fourth month, Chad and Karin's daughter lived happily with her father. He had built her a swing in the backyard and a small guitar with red yarn for strings.

And at night, when their daughter was asleep, Chad would sit outside on their porch, tears in his eyes, and look at the sky to speak to his wife. He would think of their innocent, beautiful daughter and of the only women he had ever loved and softly play "La Sirena," trying to remember the feeling of that night when he first held her in his arms as he taught her how to play.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

* * *

><p>La Sirena- Spanish, 1. a sea nymph, part woman and part bird, who lure men to destruction by their seductive singing. 2. a seductively beautiful or charming woman, especially one who beguiles men.<p> 


End file.
